Black Cat
by That One Genius
Summary: Kirino has left for America, leaving Kyosuke all alone, one day, while walking back from School, Kyosuke comes across a black cat... Literally. Kyosuke X Kuroneko (Ruri Gokou)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so with me being sick right now I decided to write this up in my spare time. So beware its not going to be very good, I'm just rolling with the first idea that came into my head when I decided to do another fanfiction. I hope some of you can come to enjoy this, PEACE! ****Also note this does not follow the storyline at all, it's event****s**** do not correlate with the anime.**

**-That One Genius**

**Story: Black Cat**

**Written By: That One Genius**

**Pairings: Kyosuke x Kuroneko (Ruri Gokou)**

**Summary: Kirino has left for America, leaving Kyosuke all alone, one day, while walking back from School, Kyosuke comes across a black cat... Literally.**

**POV: Kyosuke (1st Person)**

"Hmm, America huh? Just like that, she never even said she was leaving, or even bothered to say goodbye" I thought as I walked down the road. The sun was setting ever so slightly, soon reaching the horizon peak, it only sparked more thoughts from me.

"All alone, I thought I was lonely before I got to know Kirino, but at least she was there, now the house seems almost devoid of any life at all, the past year had been kind to me as I bonded with my sister more, but now it seems I'm all alone." I gazed out into the empty streets of... Wait? Where am I? Did I walk too far? I was so lost in thought I don't even know where I am. "Alright, stay calm Kyosuke" I said to myself "you can find your way out of this."

So began my trek through the endless vacant streets, I was about to give up when all of a sudden...

**Swish**

What was that? I sounded like someone... Or something, had scampered behind me.

**Swish**

There it was again, in a panic, I ran my ass off, swerving through obstacles only to be met with a wall.

"Damn!" Not only was I trapped, but the sun was quickly going down and I was losing eyesight. With my quick thinking I pulled out my cellphone and used the LCD screen to see into the dark... Only to be met with a pair of red eyes.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I dropped my phone, it hit the concrete with a thud, but still on, it illuminated the rest of the figure. It was a cat, a black cat as I could just barely make it out with the setting sun. I was still frightened though, but I pulled my hair back a bit before sighing and moving towards the figure and crouching down to meet it.

"Hello there" I said as I gave it a bit of petting of it's head. "You scared me little guy, now go run back home" I said in an encouraging upbeat way, "Shoo!" Still it remained there, sitting, wagging its small tail. I got up and walked and it followed me. "Hey, come on, I'm not your owner, shoo! Go away!" And yet it still remained with me. Sighing, I said "Alright, but the only way you get to stay with me is if I can get home, which seems to be impossible right now." Still I kept walking

It proved true, I have no idea where I am, or rather, where WE are. All I know is now is that I gotta get this cat back. Hmm, maybe it can be good company, I had always wanted a pet. No, damn it Kyosuke, focus on the task at hand.

"Meow." The cat said, then stopped moving along with me. "Wha...?" Then I noticed its outstretched forarm, pointing down a different way. "Alright" I said, reluctantly, "lead the way." The cat did so, taking me through twists and turns until, miraculously, we ended back at my house.

"Wow... How did it... Wha...?" I shook my head, best not think about it. I picked up the cat and cradled it in my arms before walking in. "Hi, I'm home." My usual greeting as I walked in. I went towards the steps until I was stopped by a certain someone...

"Welcome home Kyosuke, aren't you a bit laa... What's that?" My mom asked me. "Oh, hey mom, its just a cat I found, it doesn't seem to have an owner and it follows me, actually, I got lost and it led me back to the house." I said, with a straight face. "Ohh, is that so, well, if you promise to take care of it, you can keep it." "Thanks mom." I said as I raced up the stairs with the cat. I sat down on my bed and put the cat right next to me. It simply stared up at me with an expectant face, smiling. "Well, I guess I need to run to get some food... Ahh wait, I need to give you a name first..."

What's a good name for a cat, maybe... Wait, whats that? I just noticed the cat had a collar on, reaching for it, I read what was on it, but all that was given was a name. "Ruri" I said, wait, that's a girl's name, this cat is a girl? Ahh well, whatever. "Okay then, your name is Ruri, now I'll be back soon with some food." I said as I pet it once more. It purred as it snuggled into my hand, quite an affectionate cat, I almost laughed.

After I brought back the food, laid out a bed, and did all my work, it was time for some sleep. As I got into bed, someone decided to join. The cat jumped up onto the bed and snuggled in. "Well, I guess that's okay, sweet dreams." I said, feeling less alone already.

"Kyousuke."

"Ahhh... Wha...?"

"Kyousuke..."

"Ehhhh... Kiri...no...?"

**SLAP!**

"Ahh, what the... AHHHH!"

**Annnndddd... DONE! Whew, sweet. So, like it? Hate it? Just leave a little comment telling ****me your thoughts and I'll see if it's worth writing another chapter on. ALRIGHT PEACE!**

**-That One Genius**

**BTW, Grammar mistakes can go die. K CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cat Again

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter two, awww yeah! The response I got from everyone on the first chapter was so much more than I thought I would get, considering this anime has a very niche space in fanfiction and whatnot. This years anime is amazing so far, while Oreimo has been fulfilling my needs for typical comedy and romance and whatnot, Attack on Titan is pleasing my urge for awesome action. Well, anyway, I'm ranting at this point, again, thank you everyone, I'm thinking this story will be about 4 chapters depending on how much I put into each chapter. And now... Evveeerrryyytthiiinggg willll beee exxpllaaiinnnneedddddd!**

**-Genius**

Black Cat

Chapter 2 "Cat Again"

Kyosuke POV

**SLAP!**

** "**Ahh, what the... AHH!"

I rolled over in my bad, and immediately heard a thump on the ground. I reached over and grabbed my lamp light.

"What..." Even my usual nee jerk obnoxious reactions to things fell silent at what I saw. On the floor was a mysterious girl dressed in black... But that wasn't the weirdest thing, she had cat ears. I realized that the thump I heard when I rolled over was her falling on the floor.

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to do when someone tried to wake you..." She said, her voice not nearly meeting the tone of the situation. "Who... WHO ARE YOU!" I shouted, finally getting my voice back. "To you, I'm Ruri, but to myself, I'm simply Kuroneko." she stated, still too monotone for the situation. "Ruri...?" I scanned the room for my new cat, discovering it was gone, and with my door and windows shut, there was no way it could have left my room, but still... "Do you really expect me to believe that YOU'RE my cat?" I blurted out. "Believe what you want, but if you're going to keep having trouble with figuring out the current situation, I suggest you do it a bit quieter, you might wake someone." Ruri said, shutting me down again."But... How?" I asked "Well, if the cat ears and tail don't convince you..." "No I mean, how are you now human?" "I honestly don't know, your guess is as good as mine, I just woke up like this..."

I sat down on my bed, rubbing my temples, trying to assess the situation better, I mean, there is a human crossed with a cat in my room, this is the kind of stuff you only see in those moe animes, not that I would know much about that... Of course. She even has those ears and... Oh, she does have a tail. I examined her a bit more, she had long dark hair, complimenting her dark clothes, her eyes were a crimson red. She is pretty cute, seems to be the unspoken rule of cat-humans.

"Well, if you're done thinking about it, I would actually like to go back to bed." I looked over at the clock, it was about 4:00 AM. "Yeah... I guess." I replied, still kind of out of it. "Wait, why did you want to wake me up?" She stopped in place, and tilted her head slightly. "I... Forget, but I think... I lost something..." She stood there for a while before shrugging it off and laying down. "Hey, do you need a bed?" "No, that's fine, I can sleep on the ground."

I woke up groggy, as per usual being a high school student. "Ughh" I moaned as I rubbed my temples. _Wow, I had the weirdest dream_ I thought to myself, _someone woke me up in the middle of the night, and it turned out my cat had turned into..._ And that's when I rolled over and saw her, sleeping on the floor, my cat that had turned into a girl. "Ahh!" I shouted as I jumped up onto my feet "You're... You're! Ahhh!" I was freaking out, mostly because... "Kyosuke, are you up?" My mom shouted from the downstairs, not good... "Umm, yeah I am, be down in a sec!" I shouted back. At this point Kuroneko had woken up and was rubbing her eyes. "Ruri... Eh, Kuroneko, whatever! You have to leave now, this is going to look super bad if my parents find us up here." She turned and looked at me before simply sprouting a "what?" And then immediately fell back down to the floor in exhaustion.

"Aww come on! You gotta get up!" I shouted, pulling her upwards, suddenly I lost my grip and fell back into my nightstand. "Oww!" I shouted as it tumbled over. I was on the floor cradling my head from the sudden pain. "Kyosuke, what was that?" My mom again shouted, holy crap... "It... Oww, it was nothing!" I looked over at Kuroneko, she quickly let out a "huh" before she picked up something. It was her collar from when she was a cat, she was looking at it. "Kyosuke, I'm coming up!" My mom yelled.

I heard footsteps "crap, no!" I turned and looked at Kuroneko, she had put her collar around her neck. "That's not exactly a..." suddenly, a bright light emerged from the collar. I shielded my eyes and turned away. When the light had subsided, what was left was a cat. The cat I had found a day earlier. "Ohh, the collar!" I realized.

** Alright! Done with this chapter! Yay, I know that its a bit late, I was hoping for one update every week, this is why I'm better at one-shots than chapter series because inspiration comes and goes faster than a heart beat.**

** So, what do you guys think? I'm not super-duper happy with this chapter, to be honest I had not planned much of it out at all, so this may have some plot-holes here and there, and it may not flow very well, for that I apologize, I'm not a very good author but whatever.**

** So, there was no romance, I apologize again, maybe there will be some next chapter but DEFINITELY chapter 4 is when things will heat up, I just kind of wanted to "explain" some things in this chapter, please be patient with me. Also, there are definitely grammar mistakes, feel free to point those out.**

** In a final note, who saw episode 6 of OreImo? That ending was fantastic! Can't wait for episode 7 right now, omggg, so excited, so much Kyosuke X Kuroneko love in that episode.**

** Until Chapter 3**

**Genius**


End file.
